


Moonlight

by Olliebee



Series: What They Made You [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliebee/pseuds/Olliebee
Summary: A one-shot of the last memory Logan has of Ororo Munroe, the one of many who got away. The one that hurt the most.





	Moonlight

He rapped on the door, hooking his sunglasses onto his leather jacket. He could hear a lot of laughter and screaming coming from inside the mansion. Checking his watch, he put two and two together. It was 8:00 pm on Friday night. Movie night for the younger mutants and free for all for the teens as Charles and the adults got together to discuss the next order of business.

Before he could knock again, the door swung open.

“Logan!” Storm greeted him excitedly and pulled him into a hug.

“Charles said he could hear you out here, I wanted to be the first one to say hi.”

She pulled back and he could see her in her entirety. Long, beautiful, white hair. Her beautiful skin that always smelled like that soap he liked and from the hug, he knew it was still as soft as ever. Yet as his eyes trailed down, he noticed a difference.

Being a man, he noticed her breasts were larger than before, nearly spilling out of her top. Then the smell of the hormones hit him as soon as he saw the slightly protruded abdomen.

She sensed his gaze and bit her lip.

“You’ve been gone for half a year…we have a lot to catch up on.”

He nodded, “I can see that we do.”

“Well, come on in. We’re all in the library discussing some administrative stuff.”

He walked behind her, noticing she even walked a little different. Not because she was pregnant…like she was lighter than air. Happy.

He didn’t know how he felt. He didn’t know if it was his. He started thinking about the math of it all, he left six months ago…she’d look farther along then, wouldn’t she?

What if it was different because of her mutation somehow?

The talking continued as they walked into the library and took their seats. Some turned their heads and acknowledged Logan which he returned.

As the discussion went on, he kept thinking about Ororo and the baby that may or may not be his.

“Sugah, I’m not listening either, but I look like I am.”

He turned his head slightly to see Rogue behind him.

“Hey kid, I’m trying. Nice to see you movin’ up in the world though. Making your way up to boring meetings.”

“Well Logan and Rogue, I know it’s not completely fascinating stuff but we’re almost done so can you at least pretend to give a shit?” Charles cut their quiet conversation short.

Logan turned back towards Charles who continued like nothing happened. His condition seemed to be progressing. Charles never had use for such language. Logan might have thought it was funny if it weren’t a sign of him getting sicker. The old man was finally loosening up, but in the worst way.

When Charles was tired and the business was over, everyone exited the library.

“So, are you coming to the wedding?” Rogue asked.

“Ah, you and Iceman tying the knot?”

“No! I’m not getting married, St-”

“Logan.” Storm called.

“I guess you’ll figure it out.” Rogue said, turning away.

She put her hand on his shoulder, turning his attention to her and away from Rogue.

“Let’s go for a walk.”

******

They stopped once they reached the terrace.

“God…I thought battle was painful. This girl is kicking me around every day. My feet hurt, my back hurts, and I can nap 3 hours at a time.”

She rubbed her stomach while she sat, smiling at Logan who still looked lost.

“Are you ok?” Her voice became serious.

“I just…I gotta ask. Is it-”

“God, no. Do I look like I’m 6 months along already? It’s been 4.”

“Well then if it’s only 4 then who’s is it?”

“T’Challa.”

He chuckled to himself in disbelief. He’d only met him once briefly and here he was having a baby with Storm.

“You didn’t waste any time then.”

Her eyes widened at his accusation. If her back didn’t hurt and her feet weren’t swollen, she would have gotten up.

“Oh, was I supposed to wait for you? You don’t stay here anymore. You’re out doing better things and we all know why you come and go. It’s hard knowing he’s going to die from this. But you’re like a son to him and you’re running away.”

Logan was the one who got up and walked away. Even though it hurt, it was enough to get her to follow. When she caught up with him, she saw what he had begun to do.

“Is that how you solve all your problems these days?” She asked when she saw the flask pressed to his lips.

He capped it shut and put into the pocket of his jacket. Where she was standing now, the moon shone on her. She even looked beautiful when she was pissed at him.

He was even pissed at him. He was a drunk who couldn’t see the man who’d become like a father to him begin to deteriorate. Because he ran away from that, the woman he loved was pregnant and marrying another man. But maybe it was for the best. He couldn’t give her that.

Logan could deal with the young mutants here just fine, but raising one of his own? He couldn’t see it. And what if that child was also virtually immortal, even though he’d discovered a gray hair the other day and began to question that fact too.

“Logan…” She put her hand on his face and pulled him back into reality.

“Are you happy?” He asked.

He saw a tear begin to form in her eye and when it finally rolled down her cheek, he rubbed it away with the pad of his thumb.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you love him?”

She began to sniffle now. He hated himself even more, but he had to know. If she loved him, he could respect that. He’d leave her alone. He’d hop on his motorcycle tonight and send her a postcard every couple of months.

“I’m having his baby.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Well that’s all I can say.”

It was sick that he felt relief from that. Yet, he’d done worse before, and somehow this might top that.

His lips gently touched hers, giving her the opportunity to stop. To push him away and give him the final signal that what they had was gone. When that didn’t come, he pressed harder, and felt her respond.

Just as she was melting in his arms, she heard Charles, “I may be fucking losing it, but as I recall you’re engaged?”

The voice startled her and she pushed Logan away.

“I’m sorry. Charles said he needed something.”

Like hell that old man did. Even when he’s sick he still finds a way to calibrate everyone’s moral compass.

“You better go see what he wants.”

She stepped away from him, but if she was going to end it here, she might as well touch him. Like getting high for the last time.

Putting her hand back on his shoulder, she said to him, “Logan, I’d like for you to come to our wedding. It’ll be right here in the mansion.”

“Sure,” it pained him to say that, but the smile that appeared on her face was worth it.

“Anything for you, Ro. You know, I always thought if you ever had a baby, it’d be mine or I’d be the godfather.”

Slight change of subject, but it was better than having to think about seeing her start a new life without him. To move on without him—even if she’d begun to do that already. At least mentioning being the godfather, somehow, he could still have a connection to her.

They began to walk back to the mansion, her hand retracting from his shoulder, the electricity throwing a fit under her skin.

“Well Logan Howlett, I officially dub thee godfather of…Dhoruba.”

“That’s her name?”

“Yeah, I like it. Tied to T’Challa and I’s roots.”

“What does it mean?”

“Storm.”

She could tell her baby would be a thunderous lightning bolt, just like her mother. If anything happened to her, she knew Logan would step up and take care of her. Train her to be the best.

He’d help her baby grow, just as he’d once helped her. Together they went inside and parted ways for the night, and the next morning he was gone for good.

He always remembered how she looked in the moon that night. It was simultaneously one of the saddest and happiest memories of her.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just me mixing and matching a little bit, because that's what fics allow us to do! I think Storm and Wolverine totally should have been a thing. Sadly, Jean Grey occupied a lot of Logan's time. Why do I think they were meant to be? Well because Hugh Jackman really LOVES Halle Berry (there's so much evidence for this). That deleted scene from Days of Future's Past (that deserved so much better than the chopping block), and the fact that in the comic books it did happen for a little while. I took a little bit from the comics and rearranged some stuff from the movies to kind of do my own thing with it because I really wish these two had gotten together. It was also extremely sad to see the world devoid of the original mutants in Logan. Logan's literally ready to cry when he sees them in comic book form. So there will more to come in yet another alternate universe here. Also, the implied ending here is that Logan does not show up for the wedding, which is unfortunate as that's the last time he'd get to see any of his mutant friends before one of Charles' attacks kills them all. At least his last memory is a pleasant one!


End file.
